fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Uitdagen (4)
Uitdagen ‘Pauze!’ Lix’ lichaam verslapte bij het horen van die kreet en hij begon de aarde tussen zijn klauwen vandaan te halen. Kjeld spuugde een grassprietje uit en wiebelde opeens zijn spitse oren. Lix volgde zijn blik en zag twee draken aan komen lopen, kameraadschappelijk met elkaar kletsend. De een herkende hij maar al te goed; dat was Loki, de oudste draak en kwelgeest van kuil vijf. Maar de draak die Loki af en toe macho-achtige duwtjes tegen zijn schouder gaf, kende hij niet. ‘Wie is dat?’ vroeg Lix behoedzaam. Kjeld snoof. ‘Dat? Hij heet Otto. Hij is de oudste van mijn kuil, en laten we zeggen, niet bepaald de aardigste. Als oudste draak hoor je de draken van je kuil te begeleiden en de nieuwelingen onder je vleugels te nemen, maar mij heeft hij het de eerste tijd alleen maar moeilijk gemaakt.’ Otto klonk niet echt als een fijn persoon en Lix slikte even toen de twee gemene draken hun richting op kwamen slenteren. Nu kon hij hen nog beter zien en Otto zag er intimiderend uit. Hij had een gigantische kop (al vermoedde Lix dat er weinig hersenen in zaten) en stompe hoorns, die de indruk wekten dat ze een draak zo knock-out konden slaan. ‘Zo’, gromde Loki. ‘Ik zie dat je al een vriendje hebt gemaakt. Was je eigen kuil niet goed genoeg voor je, Lix?’ Lix voelde een woedevlaag opkomen en de vonken sprongen knetterend uit zijn bek. Hij wist zich er maar net van te weerhouden om Loki te roosteren en dus probeerde hij al zijn vurigheid in zijn woorden te leggen. ‘Naar ik begrepen heb, is Otto ook geen kuilgenoot van ons’, spuugde Lix. Loki kneep zijn gele ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Een grote bek ook nog. En Otto is inderdaad geen kuilgenoot, maar kuil vijf is dan ook wel de meest hopeloze van allemaal. Zeker sinds Jari weg is en jij erbij bent gekomen.’ Lix had het nu wel gehad met de grijze draak en voelde Kjelds vleugel kalmerend op zijn rug. ‘Laat ze je niet uitdagen’, siste de oranje draak tussen zijn opeengeklemde tanden door. ‘Ze lokken een vechtpartij uit en dat gaat niet goed aflopen, dat weet je zelf ook wel.’ Lix was niet zo pessimistisch ingesteld als Kjeld. Otto was dan wel een grote bullebak, maar hij zag er niet bliksemsnel uit. Loki was een gevaarlijkere tegenstander, maar kon de grijze draak eigenlijk goed vuurspuwen? Lix wilde het er net op wagen, toen er een nieuw signaal klonk van de Meesters. ‘Etenstijd! Iedereen in rijen opstellen!’ Op dat moment werd het chaos. Iedereen dook op de Meesters af, vastbesloten om een groot stuk prooi te bemachtigen. Lix zag het met grote ogen aan en kromp ineen toen Loki zijn tanden in Jordi’s staart boorde, om vervolgens zijn konijn af te pakken. ‘Hee!’ Lix kon niet langer meer werkeloos toekijken. ‘Laat hem met rust, wil je?’ Even hoopte hij dat Loki het niet had gehoord, maar dat was helaas niet het geval. De grijs geschubde draak draaide zich vliegensvlug om en kwam dreigend op hem af sluipen. ‘Wat zei je, groentje?’ Lix ging vanzelf wat rechterop staan en de twijfels maakten plaats voor vastberadenheid. ‘Ik weet niet of je kleurenblind bent, maar ik ben blauw, niet groen. Bedoel je soms Jordi?’ Het werd ijzig stil in de menigte. De Meesters grepen niet in, maar keken met grote interesse naar wat Loki nu zou doen. ‘Jij moet eens heel goed luisteren’, siste de grijze draak, zo zacht dat bijna niemand het kon horen. ‘Als jij zo blijft doen, nieuweling, dan wordt het nog eens heel moeilijk voor jou om een Meester te worden. Als je de volgende dag al overleeft.’ ‘Ik hoef niet zo per se een Meester te worden’, antwoordde Lix, zijn groeiende frustratie negerend. ‘Ik hoef geen Gravers tegen elkaar op te zetten.’ Hij wierp een zijdelingse blik op de Meesters, die nog steeds alleen toekeken. ‘Ja, zo is het wel weer genoeg voor vandaag’, snauwde de turquoise Meesteres die hem eerder al had aangesproken. ‘Eet je eten op en daarna weer aan het werk.’ Lix wierp Loki nog een allesvernietigende blik toe en beende toen uiteindelijk op het “buffet” af. Daar lag niet veel meer; alle grote stukken waren al weggegrist en de kleinere stukken waren helemaal uit elkaar getrokken door het recente gevecht om voedsel. Lix speurde even het bebloede gras af en koos uiteindelijk een spreeuw voor zichzelf en een duif voor Kjeld. ‘Jij wilt echt dood, hè?’ zuchtte Kjeld geïrriteerd. ‘Zo tegen Loki uitvallen! Hij had je aan stukken kunnen scheuren, met de Meesters erbij.’ Lix haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat had gekund, ja. Maar dat heeft hij niet gedaan, dus waarom zou ik me er zorgen over maken?’ Hij meende niet helemaal wat hij zei. Het was inderdaad niet zo’n handige actie geweest, zeker niet omdat hij Loki niet goed kende en dus niet wist waartoe hij in staat was. Jordi kwam op hem af strompelen. Hij was gewond aan zijn staart en ook zijn linker voorpoot leek beschadigd, maar in zijn ogen glommen pretlichtjes. ‘Dat was echt fantastisch!’ bracht hij uit. ‘Ik heb nog nooit iemand Loki en de Meesters zo zien uitdagen. En bedankt dat je voor me opkwam.’ Kjeld keek een beetje afkeurend naar de groene draak, alsof hij het niet respecteerde dat Jordi zichzelf niet had kunnen verdedigen, maar hij zei er niks over. ‘Graag gedaan’, smakte Lix. ‘Voor een stukje van jouw hertenkalf zou ik het opnieuw doen.’ Hij bedoelde het plagend, maar Jordi scheurde een stuk af en gaf het aan hem. ‘Hier. Ik kan dit toch niet in mijn eentje op.’ Lix knipperde dankbaar met zijn ogen en deelde het malse vlees met Kjeld, die zijn bedenkingen wat betreft Jordi weer vergeten leek te zijn. Niet lang daarna was de pauze voorbij en moest iedereen weer aan het werk. Terwijl Jordi naar Tin en Rai toe liep, begaven Lix en Kjeld zich weer richting het grasveld. De zwijgzame draak stond daar al te wachten en zodra de anderen arriveerden, begon hij met het verwijderen van het gras. Hij zei nog steeds niks - Lix voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk bij hem in de buurt, maar gokte dat de stille een beetje van slag was door alles wat hem in de Mijnen was overkomen. Net als Tin, waarschijnlijk, die zo afschuwelijk was gestraft door Sonar. ‘Hoe lang gaat iedereen me eigenlijk nog groentje noemen?’ vroeg Lix aan Kjeld. Hij vond die titel nogal deprimerend klinken en kon niet wachten om er vanaf te zijn. ‘Wacht maar’, stelde Kjeld hem gerust. ‘Ik kan er niet veel over zeggen, maar je merkt het vanzelf.’ Nu werd Lix nog nieuwsgieriger. Hij vroeg niet door, wetende dat Kjeld toch niks los zou laten, en concentreerde zich op het weghalen van het gras. Zijn concentratie ebde snel weer weg en in zijn hoofd ging hij alles na wat er gebeurd was. Hij was ontvoerd, naar de Mijnen van Souel, hij had superveel nieuwe draken leren kennen en niet onbelangrijk, hij had ook heel veel nieuwe vrienden - en vijanden. Maar iets in hem vroeg zich af hoelang het tempo van alle gebeurtenissen hem nog zou afleiden van datgene wat hij nu al wilde: hier wegkomen. Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot